This project builds upon the previous work of the Charles R. Drew Medical School regarding cervical cancer and the barriers to effective follow-up. The objective of this project is to reduce mortality from cervical cancer be screening high risk women and implementing an intervention to address the barriers to follow-up. The special aims are to institute screening for cervical cancer in the female population of South Central Los Angeles. To accomplish this, screening will be implementing in the STD clinics of four health districts in the South Central Los Angeles area. Additionally, women seen in the emergency room who are over the age of 20 will be offered a Pap smear. Additionally, inpatients of the Martin Luther King Hospital will be screened when not contraindicated. Nonadherence and barriers to follow-up, major factors in subsequent mortality, will be addressed through a multi-focused intervention strategy. The follow-up will consist of personalized contact, transportation incentives, co-payment vouchers, and child care provisions. The outcome measurement is a shift in the stage at diagnosis of cervical cancer.